The Pirates of Port Royal
by Godwrites
Summary: Follow the life of the nation of Port Royal from before its days as a free nation until its rise as a Great Power of the world.


The year of Our Lord 1444 AD saw considerable changes to our world. Our mother country of England gave freedom to the strip of land known as "the Pale" in Ireland, in order to further her own goals of the conquest of the island. The year marked the beginning of the end of the Irish petty kingdoms rule of the island. Because, by 1450, the entirety of Ireland was ruled by The Pale.

However, even before that, the Surrender of Maine saw England avoid yet another war with France. Then came the conquest of the Scottish lands by England in 1454. With these three events, England focused on the ability to colonize new lands.

And so, in 1455, with a declaration of war against Norway, Sweden and Denmark, England took Iceland, and the Faroese islands off of Norway. All of this was to jumpstart the English colonization of the New World.

By the year of Our Lord 1500 AD, England had colonized much of the Eastern United States, the entirety of the Caribbean archipelago, and much of Canada. (Excluding Newfoundland and Labrador and Quebec, which France had colonized and claimed as their own). However, at this time, we weren't even thought of as a free nation. Also, the Dutch were able to form the Benelux nation at this time too.

Also in 1500, because of limitations in technology which prevented them from doing this sooner, the country of The Pale finally formed Ireland, before immediately being annexed by England, causing the Irish people to be looked at as near-equals to the English, along with the Scottish, Welsh and Gael peoples of Scotland as well. By 1510, the island of Iceland was converted to English culture.

Before 1530 arrived, 1529 to be exact, English colonists founded Cape Colony in South Africa. England then purchased lands from the Indian kingdoms of Gujarat and Bengal, and the African sultanate of Kilwa, forming the eventual East Africa Trade Company, the Bombay Presidency, and the Bengal Presidency.

During the 1530s, England went to war against the relatively strong nations of India. Bengal, Gujarat and Vijayanagar to be exact, in order to bring more lands under their control. Finally after 15 years, the nations that England was at war with were brought to kneel. While Bengal was severely castrated, Vijayanagar was still a very powerful South Indian behemoth. Gujarat though, wasn't nearly as lucky, being completely absorbed under British rule. In later years, namely the 1750s and 1760s saw all of India under British rule, with declarations of war against the nations of Vijayanagar again, Bengal again, and also Malwa, Mewar and Mughalistan. Portuguese Goa and Dutch Pondicherry were not part of British India however.

Again though, we are getting too ahead of ourselves. The early 1600s saw British Egypt gained, and the Levant Protectorate gained as well. Finally, comes the year of Our Lord 1630 AD.

That year, was the year we declared Independence. A country founded on Degeneracy and Piracy. The country of Port Royal was born. Very soon after us came our sister countries of Tortuga and New Providence. Having been founded with similar principles and ideals, it was no wonder that our triple alliance was only natural. To divide and conquer the Caribbean in the name of piracy between ourselves. All three of our nations declared a surprise war against the British Caribbean colonies. And we won our war. New Providence taking the East and West Indies. Tortuga taking the island of Britanniola. And Port Royal taking the other Caribbean islands, Cuba and Porto Rico being among our gains.

Our three nations helped the American republic in her time of need, arguably more than, if not about the same, as the nation of France during the American Revolution of 1775. We all smuggled supplies into America's ports, we all fought naval battles against the British fleets. Oftentimes together. We all fought valiantly against the British, ensuring America's freedom for years to come. And in 1780, a treaty was signed.

"Great Britain from this point forward will recognize the American Republic as an independent entity entirely from itself. From as far south as the tip of the Floridian panhandle, all the way North to the South of French Canada. From as Far East as Cape Cod, Massachusetts, to as far West as the Mississippi River and the Minnesota Territory. Great Britain must also recognize the independence of Port Royal, Tortuga and New Providence and their gains during their wars against the Caribbean Colony. Finally, Great Britain will grant the independence of French Canada, or Quebec, which will be in the French sphere of influence."

Then came the revolutions of Spanish and Portuguese Central, and South America. First came Brazilian independence in 1783, then Mexican and Argentine independence in 1784. Finally, the United States of Central America and Colombia became independent in 1787.

In the year of Our Lord 1805 AD, the American Republic purchased the Louisiana Territory from France. In 1812, Britain gave independence to Normandy, where France then annexed the new nation almost immediately. This was the beginning of the Napoleonic Wars. But, in this timeline, Napoleon was stopped, and killed at the battle of Munich in 1825 by a force of German, Austrian and British armies. However, France was able to keep two of their gains. Normandy and Catalonia.

By 1836, a lot had changed in the world. First, nationalist revolutions in Tortuga pitted the white English majority against the Black Afro-Caribbean minority, causing it to split in half. On one side was the Dominican Republic, and on the other side, was the Haitian Republic. This caused concerns in both New Providence and Port Royal, because both sides accused each other of funding the civil war in Britanniola. This caused the alliance to break, and soon, Port Royal and New Providence were at war to annex the other. It was a hard fought war, with a new sense of hatred between the sides, but luckily, Port Royal was the victor. As the civil war of Tortuga continued, Port Royal then became a mediator of both sides, where eventually the English-majority Dominican Republic petitioned for annexation. Haiti, now surrounded by Port Royal, soon buckled under pressure and went bankrupt, which was cause enough for war.

In the year of Our Lord 1840, Port Royal finally lowered her black banner, in favour of turning away from the dying practice of piracy. Now calling itself the Confederation of the Caribbean, adopting a new flag to fit its new, non-pirate republic status. Over the course of the next 10 years, our great ally of America was slowly marching blindly to a massive Civil War. Having annexed the republics of Texas and California after they declared their independence from Mexico in 1837 and 1839 respectively.

By 1855, it would be too late to reverse her course. Sure enough, in 1859, the Confederate States of America seceded from the Union. The worst civil war to be fought in the Western Hemisphere, it was bloody and hard fought. When the United States called for us, we fought alongside them while the French did not. It may very well have been because the French were fighting their own Jacobin rebellion though. The Confederation of the Caribbean began a naval blockade of the Confederacy, causing their shipping and economy to be severely castrated. While the Caribbean personally landed no troops at all, the American army began to naval invade Florida and Louisiana at New Orleans, causing the Confederate States to submit to America's demands in 1866. Then in 1867, America purchased Russian Alaska. Which caused the beginning of American imperialism. And this sparked the beginning of Caribbean imperialism.

In the year of Our Lord 1872, we declared war on the USCA for the independence of its member states of Nicaragua, Costa Rica, El Salvador and Honduras. Which then caused the nation of Guatemala to declare its own government. This skyrocketed the Caribbean to Great Power status, and then with these nations in her sphere of influence, partial hegemony of Central and South America would begin. In 1876, the newly independent nation of Guyana fell to the Caribbean troops. And by 1880, the nation of Yucatán was freed from Mexico, which caused Mexico to go heavily into debt, followed by bankruptcy.

Following this and returning to Europe, the North German Federation would annex Austria after Austria petitioned for annexation following the Austro-German brother war, and the other Austrian states of Hungary, Dalmatia and Bosnia were given independence. The Kiel and Suez canals were built as well. And during the late 1890s, Ottoman hegemony over the Balkans was completely disintegrated following the Greek, Bulgarian, Serbian and Albanian declarations of independence. Also, during this time the Polish Lithuanian Commonwealth and Russia would go to war over their partition of Ukraine, and Pontifical Italy was formed by the Papal States, which soon became known as just Italy.

Colonization of Africa happened almost overnight, and the Caribbean wanted no part of it. While America had two colonies of Western Africa, known as Liberia and Sierra Leone where they shipped their entire black populations considering it was much lower in this timeline. The other European nations took over Africa. Portuguese Morocco, Angola and Mozambique; Spanish Guinea, Mauretania, and Mali; German Namibia, Cameroon, Darfur, Chad, Central Africa, Tanganyika, Ruanda and Burundi; British Egypt, Sudan, Kenya, Uganda, South Africa, Botswana, Zambia and Rhodesia; Swedish Ivory Coast, Benin, Burkina Faso, Togo, and Ghana; Dutch Niger, Nigeria, and Zaire; French Libya, Madagascar and Gabon-Congo; Italian Algeria-Tunisia and Ethiopia-Somaliland.

When it came to Asia and Oceania, there was British India, Singapore, Hong Kong, Australia and New Zealand; German Indochina and Timor; Dutch Burma, Java and Malaya, French New Guinea; Portuguese Macau; and Spanish Philippines. When America annexed Hawai'i in 1898, they also went to war for the Spanish Philippines, winning the war against them. Also in 1898, the nation of Ireland declared independence from Great Britain, but as opposed to our timeline, they were united. The Japanese and Chinese Empires both survived together without much European influence. However, Japan had taken Korea and Manchuria from China, but China also did not have Tibet in this timeline. But, Tibet had taken the nations of Bhutan and Nepal, as well as the area of Sikkim. Mongolia was also still a free nation.

The United States and the Caribbean alliance would see the nations of Panama and Venezuela freed, and the construction of the Panama Canal by the United States in 1911 and Venezuela added to the Caribbean sphere as well. Then, in 1914, a nation of Northeast Brazil, known as the Equador Confederation declared independence and was quickly brought into the Caribbean sphere of influence. In 1915, a nation of Southern Brazil also declared independence, Rio Grande do Sul, and were also absorbed into the Caribbean sphere of influence. In 1917, Arabia united under one banner, headed by the Hedjazi monarchy in the holiest Muslim city of Mecca.

During the 1920s and early 1930s, mass decolonization meant that all of the nations of Africa were made independent in some regard, as were the nations of Asia too. Most of them were made puppets of their mother country.

In 1922, Italy became one with the Proletariat, and in 1924, Kurdistan declared independence from Iraq. In 1934, Mexico became a fascist dictatorship. And in earlier 1935, so too did Tibet and Kenya. Later in 1935, Jordan, Lebanon and Syria were freed from the Ottoman Empire, and the Balfour declaration brought a Jewish nation to Palestine and Jerusalem. Now the day is December 31st of the year of Our Lord 1935. Tomorrow is January 1st of the year of Our Lord 1936, and there has been a very eerie change in the air tonight.


End file.
